Not Perfect but Close
by gettrauught
Summary: "Imagine your OTP coming to bed at different times after a late night. Person B creeps in, tired, stiff, and cold, trying not to wake Person A, who's been tucked in for quite a while. Person A reaches out and hauls Person B into bed, drops the blankets over them, and curls up around them until they both fall asleep again" - Jaydick this time!


Richard Grayson let out a frustrated sigh. Running his hands through his hair, he stared at his broken down bike. He had pulled it into an alleyway and was now inspecting the damage done. It had taken much worse crashes but he didn't think he would be able to fix it tonight. Propping her up against the brick wall he took a moment to think over his plan. He had gotten in some form of what he could only describe as a street race against some man whom he had thought had a lot more to do with case he was working on than he actually was. He had followed the car into Gotham city- something he regretted fully now. This was the Batman's city, Nightwing didn't belong in Gotham anymore. He pulled the bike into an old safe room the dynamic duo had made years prior. Once his bike seemed to be in an all right place he took to the roof tops.

The acrobat always found it easier to think when he was above the city. It always seemed calmer, a more whelmed version of the city he remembered as a kid. He noticed quickly he was heading in the direction of the manor due to muscle memory. His run slowly turned to a jog and then to a walk. Turning around he looked around at the buzzing streets below. He seemed to be near some sort of nightclub, the bass was echoing from a building below. The smell of tobacco and alcohol attacked his nostrils, joining the already thick smog smell he was inhaling. He looked in the direction of the manor once again- he couldn't exactly go there, Bruce was probably on patrol anyways. It's not as though he didn't feel welcomed- that was far from the case- but he didn't want to linger, he almost liked this feeling of an independent identity; running back to Bruce was counter productive in that sense. Letting out a small groan he thought about how long it would take to run back to his own apartment. The more he thought about it the more he realized his legs ached, and how his head was just begging him to lay down and sleep.

'What about Jason's?' the moment the thought came to his head he felt his cheeks flush slightly. The last time he had been to the man's flat was when the two of them had decided to start experimenting with each other. It had been fun - he hoped for the other as well- but he found himself getting too attached… he had let himself get too caught up in the thought of being so intimate with someone, and how they just clicked so easily. Every kiss, every touch, every word they said to each other had screamed to Dick that it had been more than just fooling around. Unfortunately however Jason soon proved he hadn't felt the same way when he started seeing other people on the side; he had thought it was no big deal, maybe Dick was even doing the same. Their intimacy never had a real abrupt ending however, it just slowly began to fade. The kisses less passionate, the touches no longer lingering, and the words never held the same meaning. Though Dick wanted nothing more than to hold tightly to the relationship, grasp it and never let it go, he acted as though it didn't faze him. He went through their separation of sorts with a dazed smile, a concrete mask that he had spent years perfecting from working under Bruce. Though that had happened months ago, Dick wasn't sure he was entirely over it- never admitting it of course.

Without a second thought, his legs started in a jog towards Jason's flat. He kept his breathing steady, purely focused on his inhaling and exhaling to keep himself from drifting back into thoughts of his failed 'relationship'.

_left, right, inhale_  
_left, right, exhale_

Thankfully the flat was close enough for his mind not to wander too far. Before he could take back his actions he propelled down to Jason's fire escape and began hacking into his alarm system.

_password override, inhale_  
_scanning, scanning, verified, exhale_

Sliding open the window carefully he stepped in. He landed softly on the carpet and turned to close the window after him. Looking around the room he found himself surprised Jason had done some moving around. Rather than finding himself in a makeshift t.v. room he realized it had now been transformed into a sad excuse for a bedroom making his plan of crashing on his couch and leaving quickly in the morning a bit more difficult. He couldn't help but realize just how _Jason_the room was. A mattress on the floor, a lamp on a pile of books beside it. In the corner of the room sat a small table with two chairs. The table had a few open newspapers, an empty cigarette case, and a mug, still filled with coffee. The room smelled of stale smoke and the yellowing on the ceiling proved to Dick that Jason was still smoking just as regularly as he used to. He was almost out the door when he heard the bed squeak slightly. Turning he saw a tired looking Jason who was propping himself up on an elbow.

"Where you going Dickie-Bird?" Jason slurred slightly in his words. He gave Dick a smirk that made him lick his lips nervously.

"Needed a place to crash- thought your couch would be open" Dick said in an attempt to sound confident. Jason was laying their topless, and as much as Dick felt like gawking at his muscular physique he was distracted by the large amounts of scars that scattered his body. His eyes must have lingered too long because Jason raised an eyebrow before sitting up.

"Not used to a little scaring? Hate to break it to you; your body isn't much better Birdy." Jason said his smirk still plastered carelessly on his face. Dick dragged his eyes up to meet the others and gave a small chuckle in response. He was about to turn to leave when he felt a strong grasp on his wrist before being pulled onto the bed. He probably could have stood his ground if he had wanted to - but it was Jason.

Once pulled into the bed Jason tossed the blankets over the older of the too and wrapped his arms around him. He hugged Dick closer to him, so the acrobats head was resting on his chest. Jason missed this- he missed it a lot. As much as he hated the cuddling, the being tied down to one person, he felt it was almost normal with Dick- like it just clicked.  
The two laid in silence, every once and awhile Dick would trace a scar with his fingertip gently, or Jason would run a hand a bit roughly through the others hair. It was the small touches showing the other they cared. Jason looked down at the man and gave him a small smirk, he looked a little too comfortable.

"Sorry Birdy," he said with a chuckle before his hand slowly fell from being tangled in his hair to dancing around the Zipper of his uniform. "No costumes in my bed, it's a rule."

Dick's cheeks flushed as he found himself returning the smirk. As Jason slowly unzipped the fabric the two shared a kiss. Rough in the beginning but it slowly became more soft, passionate. The tenderness of Jason's movements was driving Dick wild, he returned the notion by kissing back with the same amount of feeling driving behind it. Maybe Jason wasn't ready to admit it out loud- maybe he never would be able to, but just this kiss was all the reassurance Dick needed. It wasn't perfect, but it was as close as the two were ever going to get.


End file.
